


When One Journey Ends

by Swimmergirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Help, Hurt/Comfort, I have finals so take this as an offering, I need to re-write this later, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith has issues, Lance is bad at wording, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, This was shorter than I anticipated omg, kiss, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl
Summary: "I love you.”Lance sighed as he broke his gaze with Keith’s and stared at the ground beneath him. He finally spoke again, voice breaking with emotion.“But I can’t be your boyfriend anymore.”Lance and Keith spend a wonderful day together with the Paladins on a small vacation. At the end of the day, Lance has a difficult talk with Keith about their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's finals week and I'm probably gonna die soon but hey, who cares right? I unfortunately didn't have time to write the next chapter of my (only) other fic but I decided to clean up this and post it as an offering instead!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, all comments and feedback mean the world to me!

“Hey samurai, could you get me a water from my bag?” Lance asked, directing Keith to the burlap sack that he had placed a few yards away. 

“Lance I’m not your servant. And don’t call me that.” Keith groaned, gently resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. He always told Lance how much he “hated” the nicknames, but Lance remained undeterred. Samurai, baby, and Mullet were his favorites. Keith smiled softly as Lance wrapped his arms around him. 

“Pleeeeeeeeaaaase?” Keith glanced upwards to see Lance giving him a dorky smile and those sparkling puppy dog eyes that he could never say no too. 

“Fine” Keith grumbled as he grudgingly wriggled out of Lance’s grasp and trudged over to the bag. He untied the knot and reached in, retrieving a small plastic bottle of water. Lance had been acting off all day. Don’t get him wrong, he was still himself whenever Keith was there, but he’d caught Lance staring off into the distance several times, deep in thought. It was just odd. Pushing the thought away for now, Keith closed the bag gently. 

“There. Happy?” Keith joked as he turned to return to his grateful boyfriend. 

He raised an eyebrow as Lance was no longer at the blanket but instead stood a few feet from him. He gently grabbed Keith’s hands as he pulled him in the direction of a large hill that lied in the colorful field. 

“Lance what are you doing?” Keith questioned as the brunette remained silent. This was just, so unlike him. Lance was blushing, and Keith could feel a slight tremble as he interlaced the smooth and soft skin of his fingers with Keith’s. The usually calm, flirtatious Lance was acting flustered beyond belief. The pair soon reached the top of the hill. It was covered in a lush layer of grass, with a few purple flowers that glimmered in the piercing moonlight. The stars glistened above them in the clear pitch black sky. It was breathtaking. But it was nothing compared to the person standing lovingly in front of Keith. Keith watched him take a shaky breath as he ever so softly took both of Keith’s hands in his own. A smile crept across Keith’s face at the warmth they contained. 

“Keith, I need to tell you something.” Keith’s mood did a complete change as an icy chill made his blood run cold. These were not the words he wanted to hear. Especially when Lance was acting so strange. He knew too well what they meant. Those words brought nothing but pain. It’s what they said when he learned his mom wasn’t going to come home. When the foster family didn’t want him anymore. When the only friend he ever made disappeared. His breaths became irregular, and a slight tremble worked its way into Keith's hands. Those words always meant one thing. They’re leaving. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot, about us, ya know?” Keith knew where this was going. And he wanted to end it. He wanted to run. He wanted the constricting in the back of his throat and the tiniest bits of moisture that pricked his gaze to stop. He knew he couldn’t handle what was about to happen, but that sick, disgusting part of him that held out any bit of hope prevented him from doing anything but stare and listen. 

“And I’ve made up my mind” So this was it. He was going to be alone. Again. And there was nothing he could do about it. Where did this come from? He really thought that Lance was happy. What had he done wrong? He never deserved Lance. He was an idiot. This was probably just the universe punishing him for believing that the most beautiful, perfect creature in the universe could love him. 

Lance began to match Keith's trembling as he continued “Keith, I love you.” Yeah right. Is that why you’re leaving me? What was he gonna miss most? His laugh? His eyes? His kindness? What a joke. How could possible choose one feature when everything about Lance was absolutely perfect? The moisture had spread as his eyes were coated with a salty water. 

“I love every moment we spend together. I can’t help but laugh every time you try to speak Spanish, because, let’s be honest, you’re terrible. You're always there for me, even when the others are busy. Don’t get me wrong, it’s been hard at times. I never enjoyed being your rival. I... I guess it was the only way I thought I'd get you to notice someone like me. And, I'm gonna be honest, I miss my family. I really miss them. But, being out here, with everyone, and with you, it's like I never really left home. And.. sometimes you're a total idiot, Keith. I’ll never, ever get over what you tried to do at Naxzela. Or.. what you did for me o-on that one mission. But the night when you came and talked to me when no one else cared, or when you were willing to give up everything for us to survive, it showed me who you really are. You’re Keith Kogane, the most beautiful, understanding, loyal, selfless person I have ever met. I love you.” 

Lance sighed as he broke his gaze with Keith’s and stared at the ground beneath him. He finally spoke again, voice breaking with emotion. 

“But I can’t be your boyfriend anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as promised! Thank you guys so much for leaving those amazing comments on part one, they really made me smile. I hope you enjoy part two!

“But I can’t be your boyfriend anymore.”

 

Keith desperately tried to steady his shaky breathing as Lance released his hands and let them fall to his side. A familiar feeling of coldness returned to Keith. 

“I guess, what I’m trying to say is...”

This was it. The worst part? He still loved Lance. He still loved him so, so much. He could never hate him, not after he'd given Keith the love and affection that no one ever had. Keith clenched his fists, digging his nails into his skin as he violently clawed back at the tears that were fighting their way into his eyes. He watched as the love of his life raised his head, looking at Keith with those eyes that sparked like the night sky above them. He watched as he waited for the most painful thing he'd ever have to endure. He watched as Lance took a deep breath

And got down on one knee. 

He fumbled with his trembling hand as he carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jet Black box. Lance gently curled his fingers along the edge and lifted the lid. Inside was a pair of glistening silver rings, one with a bright blue band in the center, the other a piercing red. Lance looked at up Keith. His face was overflowing with more hope, affection, beauty, and love than he thought possible. 

“Keith, will you marry me?”

He was staying. He wasn’t going to leave. He wanted to be with Keith. He really loved him. He loved him. The words just repeated in his mind over and over, and Keith didn’t know how to respond. How to react to so much love. 

So he broke down. 

Lance panicked as Keith fell to his knees and allowed the tears to flow freely. He never cried, especially not in front of Lance. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care as the sobs wracked his body and he held is hand tightly over his mouth. He felt a warm presence on his face as it was carefully lifted to meet with Lance’s. There was surprise, worry, and guilt written in his ocean blue eyes. So Keith took care of it. He launched himself forward into Lance’s arms, throwing them both off balance. Keith was laughing as the hot tears streamed down his face, and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He was never letting go. Lance let out a small yelp as they both began to tumble down the hill, the two tightly embracing and giggling as the soft grass ensuring they experienced no pain. When they finally reached the base, Keith was stratalIng Lance, who lay wide-eyes beneath him. He gave the most beautiful smile as he reached up with one hand to gently rub away Keith’s tears. 

“So, is that a yes?” 

“Yes” Keith whispered softly, voice raw with emotion. He helped Lance to his feet as he cradled his head in his hands. 

“Te Amo” Keith said before pressing his lips against Lance’s. Lance took a heartbeat to take it all in before responding. He wrapped his hand around the back of Keith’s head and ran his fingers through the soft raven hair. Keith placed his hand on the side of Lance’s face and felt him lean into it as his eyes fluttered closed. The two melted perfectly into the kiss. The Fire in Keith’s heart spread through his entire being as Lance’s soft lips matched perfectly with his. The moon shone down as they held each other tightly. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like they could stay like this for a lifetime. When the two finally broke apart, Lance slipped the blue ring onto Keith’s finger. 

“I got it from the Mesapeg system. Do...do you like it?” Lance asked nervously. 

“It’s perfect” Keith replied tenderly, tears threatening to return. “But it’s nothing compared to you. 

Keith closed his eyes as Lance cradled his head with his soft, smooth hands, tears forming in his eyes, matching Keith’s. This is what Keith always wanted. He wanted to be held, to be loved. And Lance gave him that. He felt so safe, so happy in his arms. He knew there’d be struggles. They were in a war, after all. There’d be danger, pain, and loss. But no matter what struggles they faced, they were going to make it. Keith could hardly believe it. This was real. They were going to go back to Earth, and live the rest of their lives together. That night, as the pale moon and starts shimmered above, the person who shine brighter than all of them, made a promise. 

“Keith. I love you, and you’re never going to be alone again.”

And for the first time, Keith believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may rewrite this someday, because holy cow was it shorter than I anticipated. I’m trying to write sweet and heartwarming so let me know if I’m doing that? Thank you so much for reading, all comments are appreciated, and have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry please don't kill me  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts because I want to know if this hurts as much to read as to write.  
> (Part 2 coming tomorrow or Friday)


End file.
